This research examines the effects of testosterone on human skeletal muscle protein metabolism. Subjects will be studied after an overnight fast. After baseline measurements, testosterone will be infused intraarterially to double deep venous testosterone concentrations. Repeat measurements will be made after three and six hours or testosterone.